1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic training device, and particularly to a training aid for developing certain skills in football players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A defensive lineman must be able to rush an offensive lineman and push the offensive lineman directly backwards or to make his move and throw the offensive lineman either to the left or to the right and to continue his onward rush. As a training aid for an offensive lineman, on the other hand, it is necessary that the lineman apply a standing block to the defensive lineman and continue to keep the defensive lineman engaged and to actually back him up for approximately 5 yards.
Many training aids have been developed which are useful in training offensive linemen since basically they all include a padded dummy body which is spring loaded or hydraulically mounted on a frame or sled and is adapted to retract under the pressure of the onward block. Examples of such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,105, Pillard, 1970; 3,578,324, Alvey et al, 1971; 3,365,947, Janich III et al, 1968; 3,329,428, Moran, 1967; and 2,390,336, Spearman, 1945. However, all of these devices have an upstanding frame directly behind the padded dummy which prohibits a defensive lineman from fully exercising his rush, that is, in deflecting or throwing the dummy and continuing past the dummy. Furthermore, since the frame structure of the patents mentioned above is adapted to receive the full horizontal force of the block, it is easily slidable on the surface on which it might be standing. Accordingly, as shown in these patents, it is required to anchor the frame solidly to the surface on which the frame may be standing. In the case of the Moran patent, however, the frame is allowed to slide on skids since the Moran device is an actual sled, and the weight of the sled is used to counteract the block. Such devices would hardly be useful on a gymnasium floor unless special provisions are made for anchoring the frame.